


A day in Jihoon's schedule

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Shower Sex, Tags will update with each chapter, Teasing, im posting this in fucking school are you guys happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: Everyone loves Jihoon. And Jihoon loves everyone.Oh, but Chan is studying for his final exams so he doesn't have time to give his hyungs some love. That, and Jeonghan tells everyone to back off from his baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i WAS going to post this when i fully finish it BUUUTTTT i had this in my drafts for a while so i thought............ eh, ill just post it chapter by chapter :/
> 
> so here, enjoy some smut... i have more planned ;^)

Jihoon woke up in the morning next to his boyfriend, Seungcheol. They were together since July 19th, 2013 (Jihoon still remembers the sudden confession till this very day), and he couldn’t be happier. They spent every day together, mostly off camera broadcasts as they shouldn’t reveal their relationship to the public due to its controversies and consequences. Jihoon wanted to soak in the sight of his beautiful sleeping boyfriend until he looked at the time and realized that they had about 30 minutes to get ready. He pushed the snoozing Seungcheol out of bed to get past the leader, mentally making notes on scolding him later but not now. He looked cute sleeping at that time and it was satisfying to push him onto the floor.

 

“Son of a bitch, why did no one wake me up…,” he muttered to himself, already pissed off the minute he woke up. He grabbed his toiletries and other essentials before rushing over to a bathroom, leaving the sleepy Seungcheol to crawl back into their bed.

 

Jihoon burst the bathroom door open, not caring that a half-awake Hansol was busy washing his body, who didn’t have enough reaction time to cover his private area. It was his fault for not locking the door in the first place.

 

“Hyung, you’re up early…” Hansol commented, shyly adjusting his body so that his crotch area wouldn’t be visible to the vocal team leader. He was usually the first to take a shower to avoid the morning queue for the bathroom, so the presence of Jihoon (the one person who’s never up early) surprised him to that extent.

 

“It’s not my fault that there wasn’t any of you guys running around and yelling at each other. It's deadly quiet today, what happened to everyone? Did they all die?” Jihoon joked in a deadpan tone, still tired from rushing out of bed. He started undressing his clothes, putting them in a folded pile before joining the also naked Hansol in the showers. He turned on the showerhead, running his body through water.

 

“Jihoon-hyung…” Hansol sighed out. “It’s our late start to practice today. We don’t have to get ready soon, we literally have about an hour and a half until we have to get ready. Chill, hyung.”

 

What Hansol said just dawned to Jihoon. Of fucking course, that’s why Seungcheol didn’t bother to drag him out of bed (or fuck him awake) like usual. He rolled his eyes at his own action, embarrassed that he forgot.

 

“Ah.” Jihoon coughed out awkwardly. “Right, I see. I’ll just… Leave you to your business then.”

 

“Not so fast Jihoon-hyung,” Hansol commanded, standing up and walking over to the small leader, not forgetting that he was naked and soaked. “Since no one’s awake at the moment… Why don’t you play with me like how you played with Seungcheol last night?”

 

Jihoon gulped. He remembered that one broadcast that Jeonghan MC’ed where he quotes ‘Seventeen have such good teamwork that we can kiss each other!’, and all the members (save for Wonwoo, who probably just chuckled from his hospital bed) were in quick denial of the statement. But in reality, he wasn’t far off. The members shared a polyamorous relationship together, though still pairing off with specific people nonetheless e.g., Seungcheol and Jihoon, or Mingyu and Wonwoo. The leader was okay with sharing Jihoon, since he trusts the members to have their way with him. The only rule being: no kissing Jihoon, though light pecks on the cheek, forehead, etc. were allowed. The other members continually sleep with each other with consent, further proving that they have ‘such good teamwork.’

 

Except Chan. No one dared to touch him in any sexual way (kissing was fine though), or else Jeonghan would skin them alive. Even if Chan asked for it, no one would dare lay a finger on him.

 

Which leads back to the current situation with Hansol. Jihoon slept with Hansol a few times, and the kid was absolutely inexperienced in sex. He usually goes to Jihoon for ‘help,’ in which the other is happy to oblige.

 

“If you insist.” Jihoon agreed to his proposition with a half-smile and Hansol returned it with a big smirk.

 

Hansol usually starts with peppering kisses all over Jihoon’s body, which Jihoon seems to like but Hansol was _way_ to gentle with him. He likes his sex rough and fast paced, but he lets Hansol slide because he really needs the experience. He usually instructs Hansol on what to do next: “Pull on my hair,” / “Bite me,” / “No, bite me harder,” / “Play with my nipples,” and before he knows it both of them are hard and rutting against each other like animals. Jihoon groans when Hansol brings their dicks together and starts rubbing them off with one hand, the other trailing down to Jihoon’s used asshole. He slips a finger in easily (Jihoon still felt wet from his activities with Seungcheol the night before), which turns into three after some encouraging moans from Jihoon. Jihoon cants his hips back and lets out a loud moan, legs twitching and toes curling when Hansol pins him against the tiled bathroom wall.

 

“Just put it in already,” Jihoon pants out, satisfied to the point where precum started to dribble down his hard cock. “I’m about to go soft with the pace that you’re going at.”

 

Hansol only chuckles at that. “Liar,” he says before lining up his dick and plunging into Jihoon's hungry ass with ease. Jihoon lets out a content sigh when Hansol buries his dick in his ass, grabbing onto the younger’s arms that caged him against the wall. It wasn’t long until he started thrusting aimlessly into Jihoon, the younger's cock sliding in gracefully with the earlier preparation. Hansol knew that Jihoon liked it rough, so he didn’t bother starting slow, already setting his pace as fast as he can. Moans spilled out of Jihoon’s mouth shamelessly, probably waking up the other members but he didn't care.

 

Hansol lets out strings of angry grunts as he’s sliding in and out of his hyung’s ass. He grunts with every thrust in, occasionally littering Jihoon’s neck with light bites to announce the other hyungs that _he was the first to use him_. Then he’s pulling out, whispering low and in a husky tone in Jihoon’s ear, “Ride me.”

 

Jihoon’s empty asshole clenched over nothing at Hansol’s hushed voice. Almost at his peak, he shakily crawled over to Hansol’s lap who was now laying down. He guides his cock to his sensitive ass with steady hands before the other’s cock fills him up again.

 

“Ah, Han– _sool_ – _aahh_ –” he moans, dragging out Hansol’s name as he sinks down onto his cock. Once fully seated, he didn’t wait for himself to adjust to the girth before he started slamming his hips up and down Hansol’s dick in the pace that he wants. Jihoon found himself lost in the pleasure that he’s trying to pursue, resting the palms of his hands against Hansol’s chest.

 

“Jihoonie – _ah_ , Jihoonie’s about to cum–” he chants out before releasing a scream as he finally hit that sensitive bundle of nerves that makes him insane. Jihoon screams again, but this time because Hansol grabbed Jihoon’s waist and slammed up against the spot, mercilessly pounding against it like there was no tomorrow. Jihoon could only slump against Hansol’s chest as he unleashes audible moans with every hard thrust against his prostate, clenching in the sensation.

 

Jihoon could tell Hansol was getting close as his rhythm started to falter and his fingers started digging into his already bruised hips. Without warning Hansol’s hip stutter and thrust upwards one final time, before he saw white flashes behind his closed eyes and emptied himself inside Jihoon’s warm hole. The hard thrust against his prostate took Jihoon’s orgasm by surprise, eye rolling back and releasing all over Hansol’s chest with a choked cry, ass clamping around Hansol’s over sensitive dick. He whined throughout his release, lips pursed together as he felt the last of Hansol’s warmth spill into him. When Hansol was done, he pulls out and breathed a sigh of sweet relief, extremely exhausted from the session they just had.

 

“Well one things for sure,” Jihoon pants out as if he just ran a marathon. “you’ve certainly improved since last time.”

 

Hansol only gives him a tired smile. “I…” he stops to catch his breath. “had a little bit of experience with Minghao-hyung yesterday.”

 

Jihoon was about to say something back, before a quick rapping knock came from the door, followed by the youngest maknae’s voice. “Are you guys done in there? The other bathrooms are being used and I need to brush my teeth.”

 

Jihoon and Hansol quickly untangled from each other and finished off what they were initially in the shower for. (But Jihoon still needed help in cleaning his ass out from all the cum).

**Author's Note:**

> dont expect this to update soon bc exam season is upon me :/
> 
> BUT at the same time u should expect some updates roooound about late june/early july (thats when my exams end) SO!! SMUT THEN!!! WOOO!!!!!!!  
> (i wont be leaving this fic hanging i have the second chapter already half written...)


End file.
